Pria Di Meja Seberang
by hanaruppi
Summary: For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2013 / Bagiku, kesempurnaan adalah hal paling absurd yang cuma ada dalam gagasan manusia. Tidak terkecuali dengan pria yang duduk di meja seberang itu. / AU, fluff. Enjoy!


Semua karakter dalam cerita ini adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Untuk kontes** Banjir TomatCeri 2013**.

Teruntuk penggemar **SasuSaku**.

Selamat membaca~

* * *

**Pria Di Meja Seberang**

* * *

Sudah hampir satu jam aku duduk di sini, sebuah kafe _outdoor_ pinggir jalan, tempat favoritku mengalihkan penatnya pekerjaan. _Capuccino_ di cangkirku sudah hampir habis. Sementara novel yang kubaca masih menyisakan separuh halaman buku.

Mataku baru sampai pada barisan kalimat, _"Pria di meja seberang menangkap gadis itu dalam sorotan mata,"_ ketika Karin datang dan duduk di depanku. Menarik paksaku dari alam imajinasi ke dunia nyata. Sepasang mataku yang orang-orang bilang indah sewarna batu zamrud berpindah padanya. Dia menyengir dan menyapaku sebagai basa-basi.

"Sedang asyik dengan si _Detektif Tampan Bordeaux_?" mata _crimson_-nya di balik kacamata mendarat pada novel di tanganku―yang dia maksud adalah tokoh utama dalam cerita. Lalu dia tertawa. "Kapan bisa dapat pacar sungguhan kalau isi kepalamu cuma dipenuhi cowok imajinatif, Sakura?"

Aku mendengus kesal. Mengembalikan perhatianku pada _pria di seberang meja _dalam novel. Enggan menanggapi komentar temanku yang berambut merah itu. "Kalau kau mampir ke mejaku cuma untuk mengatakan itu, sebaiknya menyingkir saja sana. Aku sedang tidak minat bertengkar denganmu," ucapku tak acuh, tapi tetap terdengar penuh perhatian untuk membuatnya pedas di telinga.

Kudengar Karin terkekeh. "Nah. Benar, 'kan? Sikap tidak ramahmu ini membuat cowok-cowok _ngeri_ duluan. Tidak heran juga _sih_ kenapa kau putus dengan si—" Ocehannya terputus ketika aku melempar tatapan tak senang padanya. Dia tertawa lagi meskipun tidak lebih keras dari sebelumnya, mungkin demi menjaga perasaanku. Karin menghela napas. Berikutnya mataku sudah kembali ke novel saat dia mengatakan, "Oke. Aku tidak akan ungkit masa lalu. Tapi bukan berarti kau boleh tidak memberi kesempatan pada dirimu sendiri untuk memulai lembaran cinta yang baru."

Tiba-tiba dia menurunkan novel dari wajahku agar bisa langsung menatapku. Tubuhnya dicondongkan sedikit ke depan lalu berbisik, "Arah jam dua." Senyumnya mengembang penuh arti.

Acuh tak acuh aku melirik pada arah yang disebutkannya. Menangkap seorang pria muda berambut gelap yang duduk terpisah beberapa meja dari tempatku; dia duduk sendirian di sana, sedang mengunyah pelan makanan dalam mulutnya, matanya tidak ke mana-mana selain lurus pada meja di mana piring makannya masih separuh terisi, sementara kedua tangannya masing-masing saling berkoordinasi menggunakan pisau dan garpu untuk memotong makan siang yang kelihatannya seperti _steak_. Tingkahnya mengingatkanku pada pangeran-pangeran tampan yang tengah makan malam dengan hidangan super istimewa di meja makan megah dalam istana.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Karin. "Dia seperti pangeran, ya? Kurang kuda putih saja." Lantas dia terkikik.

Aku menoleh padanya sekadar untuk memberi dengusan mengejek, lalu kembali memperhatikan _pangeran_ itu.

Wajahnya aku akui kelewat tampan. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru gelap berkilau diterpa sinar matahari, kulitnya jernih seolah-olah bersinar mengeluarkan cahaya, wajahnya digaris oleh rahang yang tegas, dan dagunya yang lancip menambah kesempurnaan rupa. Ditambah dengan sikap makannya yang begitu anggun, dia terlihat seperti pangeran sungguhan. Siapapun wanita yang melihatnya, seketika akan merasa terbuat dari cokelat; meleleh, melebur bersama kehangatan pesonanya. Sempurna sekali, bukan?

Sudut bibirku naik membentuk senyuman simpul. Sempurna, eh? Di dunia ini tidak pernah ada manusia sempurna. Percayalah.

Pria itu menekan-nekan tisu di mulutnya seusai makan seperti cara para bangsawan. Dan dalam hitungan detik kemudian matanya berpaling―padaku. Sial! Aku tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikannya diam-diam sebelum sempat mengalihkan pandangan. Karena terlalu terkejut, aku menyungging senyum kaku yang pastinya kelihatan jelek sekali―bisa kuduga dari caranya menanggapiku; alih-alih membalas senyumku sedikit saja, dia justru membuang mata, mengambil gelas berisi air mineral dan menandaskan isinya. Sama sekali menghilangkan atensi padaku.

Menghela napas, aku mengutuk kebodohanku sendiri. Untungnya Karin tidak menyaksikan kejadian tadi karena sedang sibuk memilih makan siang di buku menu yang dibawakan oleh pelayan yang datang sebelumnya.

Kulipat ujung halaman terakhir yang kubaca sebelum menutup buku, menyesap habis sisa _cappuccino_ di cangkir, lalu bangkit dari kursi. Sementara Karin mulai mengoceh soal betapa bodohnya aku menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mendekati pria itu. Sungguh gagasan tolol—juga setelah apa yang terjadi saat tadi Karin tidak melihatnya. Aku tersenyum lebar padanya sampai mataku menyipit, menepuk pundaknya sebelum mengatakan padanya untuk membayar secangkir _cappuccino_ dan pai apel yang kupesan. Di belakangku Karin berteriak jengkel. Aku berlagak tidak dengar dengan terus melangkah sembari melambaikan tangan dan meneriakkan ucapan terima kasih.

**...**

Pada kenyataannya di dunia ini memang tidak ada hal yang sempurna. Terutama manusia. Kalian juga pasti sering mendengar ungkapan "_nobody's __perfect"_, bukan? Bagiku, kesempurnaan adalah hal paling absurd yang cuma ada dalam gagasan manusia. Tidak terkecuali dengan _pangeran_ yang duduk menikmati makan siang di kafe tadi.

Sore ini setelah aku mengantar pasien terakhir ke lobi, Tamaki—asistenku—melaporkan bahwa masih ada seorang lagi pasien yang sudah duduk menunggu di ruanganku. Dia menyodorkan berkas pasien dalam map karton putih padaku.

"Sore begini?" tanyaku setelah mengintip jam di tangan yang sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul tujuh, kantor kami tutup sepuluh menit lagi. "Seharusnya kau tidak terima pasien lagi setelah jam enam, 'kan?"

"Ta- tapi, tuan ini datang sejak jam empat tadi," takut-takut Tamaki menatapku. Raut wajahnya kelihatan bersalah, tapi ucapannya tetap keras kepala. "Sebenarnya dia datang sudah berhari-hari yang lalu, cuma saja jadwal terapi Dokter penuh terus. Sekarang saja dia _ngotot_ menunggu―"

Aku membuka sampul map dengan tidak sabar dan langsung meluruskan mata pada baris keterangan penyakit pasien. Kleptomania. Alisku terangkat. Untuk petama kalinya aku kedatangan pasien dengan _penyakit_ selain masalah depresi akibat persoalan rumah tangga. Akhirnya! Ya, setelah selama ini aku hampir merasa lebih menjadi konsultan pernikahan dibandingkan seorang psikiater. Semangatku yang sebelumnya meluntur akibat larutnya hari tiba-tiba saja kembali hampir seluruhnya seperti gelas kosong yang dituang air dingin sampai luber.

Aku begitu bersemangat menangani pasien ini sampai tidak menyadari langkahku hampir melompat-lompat menuju ruangan konseling. Belum tahu saja bahwa pasien yang sedang menungguku di sana adalah … _pangeran_ itu.

Dia sedang duduk tenang di sofa panjang ketika aku membuka pintu. Mataku membelalak. Dia di seberang ruangan bangkit dari posisi duduk juga dengan wajah terkejut. Kami hanya saling bertatapan dalam diam selama beberapa saat, sebelum dia memecah keheningan lebih dulu. "_Konnichi wa, _Dokter …" matanya berpindah sebentar pada papan tanda nama di atas meja kerjaku, kemudian perhatiannya kembali, "Haruno Sakura," senyuman tipis super singkat menyusul di akhir kalimatnya.

"_Sakura_ saja," kataku sembari membalas senyumnya dengan lebih wajar setelah berhasil menguasai diri. Berusaha menepis apa yang pernah terjadi di antara kami siang tadi. Bersikap seolah-olah aku baru bertemu dengannya pada detik ini.

Maksud ucapanku tadi tidak lebih dari keinginan untuk membuat hubungan kami menjadi seperti dua orang teman baik dibandingkan seorang–dokter–dengan–pasiennya. Karena prinsipku bekerja adalah seperti ini. Melakukan pendekatan seperti layaknya seorang teman, mencoba mendapat tempat di hati pasien sebagai orang yang bisa dipercaya, sehingga dengan sendirinya mereka akan terbuka untuk membagi _masalah-masalah_ pada diri mereka.

"Silakan duduk―err ..." aku mengintip catatan di dalam map untuk mencaritahu namanya, "Uchiha Sasuke_-san_."

"_Sasuke_ saja," dengan cepat dia meniruku―entah untuk mengimbangi apa yang sudah kulakukan untuknya, atau karena maksud lain―dan aku enggan memikirkan ke sana. Yang jelas, itu pertanda bagus untukku; dia merespon balik tujuanku dengan baik.

Ketukan di pintu mengalihkan perhatian kami sejenak. Tamaki masuk membawa poci teh _chamomile_ bersama sepasang cangkir keramik bermotif bunga dan stoples kecil berisi gula di atas nampan. Aku mengambil alih dan membiarkannya keluar sebelum menutup pintu.

"Kita minum teh sebentar supaya lebih santai, Sasuke_-kun_. Duduklah dengan nyaman seperti di rumahmu sendiri," kataku sembari mengantarkan nampan ke meja di dekat sofa abu-abu tempatnya duduk. Kutuangkan cairan berwarna merah keemasan yang langsung menguarkan aroma _chamomile_ yang menenangkan itu ke dalam masing-masing cangkir.

"Tidak pakai gula," katanya ketika aku hampir membubuhkan sesendok gula pasir ke dalam salah satu cangkir. Tangannya terulur mengambil cangkir–teh–tanpa–gula yang kuangsurkan kemudian sebelum mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sekali lagi perhatianku terkunci oleh sikapnya yang memukau. Caranya memegang cangkir, menyesap aroma yang keluar bersama asap tipis dari atas permukaan teh, lalu menyeruputnya perlahan dengan ujung bibir, tanpa suara. Benar-benar seperti seorang pangeran. Kini aku menyadari pria ini memiliki sepasang mata yang indah seperti batu _onyx_. Menyempurnakan pesona wajahnya. Tapi tidak ada yang akan mengira bahwa di balik kesempurnaan fisik dan tutur sikapnya, lelaki malang ini menderita kelainan jiwa.

Hatiku setengah mengeluh setengah geli. Karin tidak akan percaya bahwa _pangeran_ yang tidak memiliki kuda putih ini ternyata seorang kleptomania―Kalian sudah pernah dengar istilah ini, bukan? Orang yang senang mengambil (mencuri) barang orang lain, itulah kleptomania. Tapi mereka semata-mata mencuri untuk memuaskan hasrat. Seperti orang jatuh cinta; yang terobsesi untuk memilikinya dan akan melakukan cara apapun demi mendapatkannya. Saat melihat barang yang kemudian menjadi incaran, akan muncul semacam refleksi otak yang tidak bisa dikendalikan, sehingga hal ini memacu adrenalin dan menjadi dorongan untuk mengambilnya tanpa permisi. Bahayanya adalah ketika mereka terlanjur ketagihan dengan sensasi menantang saat mencuri, maka mereka akan melakukannya lagi dan lagi.

Pria yang malang. Mungkin dia menutupi kelainannya itu dengan segala topeng kesempurnaan dari sosok fisiknya yang memang ditakdirkan memesona.

Aku meletakkan kembali cangkir ke atas meja setelah menelan teh dua-tiga teguk. "Nah, Sasuke_-kun_, kau tahu tujuanmu datang ke sini?" tanyaku hati-hati dengan memberi perhatian penuh padanya.

Mata _onyx_-nya lurus menatap mataku. Bisa kulihat semacam kegelisahan di sana, meskipun wajahnya dibuat setenang mungkin―tapi kelihatan sedikit lebih kaku sekarang. Jeda waktu beberapa saat sebelum dia berkata, "Tsunade-_sensei_ menyuruhku datang ke sini untuk bertemu denganmu."

Terkejut, mataku membulat sedikit. "Tsunade-_sensei_? Dia dosenku di universitas."

Uchiha Sasuke mengangguk-angguk, tidak tampak terkejut dengan pengakuanku. Mungkin dia sudah mendengar fakta itu dari Tsunade sendiri. Entah bagaimana mereka saling mengenal, tapi dugaanku yang paling kuat adalah pria ini pernah datang pada dosenku itu untuk berkonsultasi mengenai masalah kejiwaannya.

"Dia bilang, kau bisa membantuku," kata Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja aku tersenyum. Spontanitas. Aku juga tidak tahu alasannya. Dudukku berpindah sejengkal lebih dekat padanya yang duduk di sofa tunggal terpisah. Untungnya aku sempat menahan diri untuk tidak mendaratkan tangan pada lengannya sebagaimana yang biasa kulakukan pada pasien-pasienku demi menegaskan pada mereka bahwa aku sangat peduli dan siap membantu. _Ingat, Sakura, kau baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya―bahkan sebelum ini kau mencercanya dari seberang meja di sebuah kafe. Jangan cepat intim!_ Pikiran rasionalku bekerja.

Oke. Aku menenangkan diri. Ini sama sekali bukan apa-apa yang dipikirkan seorang wanita saat bertemu lawan jenisnya. Jangan salah mengira.

Kemudian aku tersenyum lagi padanya sebelum berkata, "Aku berharap besar bisa membantumu banyak. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin menegaskan bahwa kita bisa menjadi teman. Maksudku, kau tidak perlu menganggapku sebagai dokter―tentu akan beda rasanya ketika kau bicara dengan orang asing, 'kan? Dalam hal ini kita perlu saling membantu; kau membuka diri untuk membagi semua keluhanmu padaku, dan aku akan membantumu mendapatkan solusinya." Aku tergeming sejenak menyadari caranya menatapku tanpa kedip. Kutepis jauh-jauh apa yang tiba-tiba melintas dalam kepala.

"Kau bisa memercayaiku," kataku berikutnya.

"Aku ..." Sasuke mulai menggumam. Sikap tenangnya yang terlihat selama ini mendadak lenyap. Matanya berpindah dari wajahku, tertunduk dengan fokus yang tidak jelas. Bibir bawahnya digigit. Pria di hadapanku sekarang sungguh-sungguh lain dari sosok _pangeran_ yang penuh kesempurnaan beberapa saat yang lalu. Kudengar dia mendesah napas berat. "Kau pasti sudah baca di arsip kesehatanku. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri."

Sepasang matanya yang indah ternoda oleh sorot keputusasaan yang memancar dari sana ketika dia menatapku lagi. Tangannya mencengkram lutut celananya kuat-kuat sampai meninggalkan jejak kusut, lalu tiba-tiba dia bangkit berdiri. Melangkah mondar-mandir sembari meremas-remas tangan. Dia bicara dengan suara tak tenang, "Tanganku seperti bergerak sendiri. Dan perasaanku waktu itu ... rasanya tersiksa sekali. Aku harus mengambilnya. Aku harus mendapatkannya! Dan setelah berhasil rasanya seperti ... menyenangkan." Langkah kakinya terhenti seiring dengan perubahan mimik wajahnya; menyeringai ganjil. Tapi sesaat berikutnya wajah frustrasinya kembali. Kepalanya digelengkan kuat-kuat. "Tidak! Tidak! Itu tidak benar, 'kan?"

Aku menariknya lembut untuk duduk di tempatnya semula. "Tenanglah, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau harus bercerita dengan tenang. Tarik napas dalam-dalam, embuskan pelan-pelan lewat mulut. Ya, bagus. Lakukan lagi." Kupastikan emosinya kembali tenang sebelum mengangsurkan cangkirnya yang kupenuhi lagi dengan teh hangat.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanyaku setelah dia menghirup habis teh di cangkir, kubantu dia mengembalikan cangkir ke atas meja. Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Napasnya tidak lagi memburu. Aku tersenyum. Dan tanpa kusadari tanganku sudah mendarat di atas punggung tangannya, menggenggamnya hangat. "Semua akan baik-baik saja," aku berucap pelan.

Di tempatnya duduk, Sasuke menatapku masih dengan tatapan frustrasi yang sama. Dia bergeming lama, hanya menatapku, tanpa berusaha melepaskan tanganku darinya. Dan hal berikutnya yang tak pernah kuduga adalah dia menarikku dalam pelukan. Dia mendekapku. Erat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, tapi otakku rasanya untuk sesaat tidak bisa bekerja. Aku diam saja. Tidak pernah ada pasienku yang berani bertindak seperti ini sebelumnya―yah, kebanyakan juga sih pasienku wanita, dipeluk pun tidak jadi masalah. Tapi kali ini...

Kurasakan punggung Sasuke menggigil. "Aku ingin sembuh..." katanya dalam bisikan lirih. "Aku ingin bisa sembuh, Sakura."

Aku mengangguk. Mengelus punggungnya. "Kau pasti bisa sembuh," ucapku tegas. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan, sementara jantungku entah mengapa berdebar keras tak keruan. Semoga saja dia tidak merasakannya.

**...**

Setelah pertemuan pertama itu, aku menjadwalkan psikoterapi rutin untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Setiap Jumat sore. Seminggu sekali adalah waktu yang cukup efektif bagi seorang pekerja kantoran yang sibuk seperti dirinya―eksekutif muda di perusahaan milik keluarganya, tipe yang sangat cocok untuk digambarkan sebagai pangeran masa kini―tanpa melihat kelainan jiwa yang diidapnya, tentu saja. Sebetulnya dua atau tiga kali seminggu adalah waktu yang ideal untuknya melakukan terapi. Tapi mengingat kesibukannya yang dihabiskan hampir sembilan belas jam sehari, apa boleh buat. Sebagai solusi, dia boleh meneleponku kapan saja dia perlu bicara―semua pasienku begitu.

Aku senang Sasuke cepat terbuka. Tidak seperti beberapa pasienku yang lain, yang baru mau membuka diri setelah beberapa kali terapi. Aku juga tidak banyak memberi obat_ anti depressiva_ padanya; hanya ketika emosi dan kondisi kejiwaannya tidak stabil seperti pada saat pertemuan pertama dulu―dan itu jarang sekali terjadi di pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya. Dia sudah bisa bercerita dengan tenang, mengungkapkan keluhan-keluhannya dengan kendali diri yang cukup bagus, walaupun kegelisahan tidak pernah sirna dari sorot matanya.

Itu membuatku tak pernah lupa dengan ucapannya saat memelukku dulu. _"Aku ingin sembuh..." _Itu juga yang membuatku bersemangat untuk membantunya. Pasti tidak menyenangkan rasanya memiliki kondisi psikis yang berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan. Sasuke yang malang...

Penyebab kuat yang membuatnya menjadi seorang kleptomania adalah kurangnya perhatian dari orang terdekatnya. Keluarga, terutama ayahnya. Di dalam rumah, Sasuke kecil adalah anak bungsu yang tersingkirkan oleh dominasi sang kakak. Kakak laki-lakinya selalu menjadi yang lebih pintar dalam nilai akademik, selalu bisa melakukan apapun yang diminta ayah mereka lebih baik daripada apa yang bisa dilakukannya, dan otomatis menjadi pusat perhatian sang ayah. Tidak peduli seberapa besar rasa sayangnya sendiri pada kakaknya. Di manapun, hanya nama kakaknya yang disebut-sebut ayahnya dengan bangga. Sasuke merasa tidak diberi kesempatan, sehingga dia tersingkir dengan sendirinya. Dan setelah kakaknya meninggal dunia, ayahnya justru berusaha membuatnya menjadi seperti kakaknya. Itu justru hanya membuat Sasuke menjadi bayangan―orang ke dua. Sebagus apapun yang dilakukannya, selalu akan dibanding-bandingkan dengan yang pernah dilakukan mendiang kakaknya.

Hilangnya perhatian orangtua seperti ini membuat anak seumurannya merasa tertekan. Dia butuh perhatian, sama halnya dengan anak lain yang dijadikannya perbandingan―kakaknya, misalnya. Dia merasa harus bisa merebut perhatian itu. Caranya? Apapun itu. Anak yang kurang perhatian ini sudah pasti kurang arahan; tidak tahu ke mana harus melangkah benar, dan tidak mengerti ke mana jalan yang tidak boleh diambil. Bisa dikatakan, mencuri adalah langkah yang diambilnya untuk mendapatkan perhatian. Sekali dia berhasil mendapatkan itu, berikutnya akan terus diulanginya. Sehingga tanpa disadari, kondisi psikisnya mulai terganggu.

"Setiap kali menemukan barang yang menarik perhatianku, rasanya tanganku seperti bergerak sendiri untuk mengambilnya," kata Sasuke pada pertemuan di minggu ke enam. Dia berbaring di bangku santai yang empuk khusus pasien dengan wajah mengarah ke langit-langit, seolah sedang bicara dengan bohlam di atas kepalanya.

Aku duduk memperhatikannya di kursi berkaki tinggi sembari mencatat informasi dalam jurnal laporan mengenai perkembangan psikisnya. "Kau harus bisa mengalihkannya dengan hal lain," kataku. "Itu salah satu cara meredam keinginan untuk mencuri."

Sasuke bangkit duduk di bangkunya untuk memandang padaku dengan mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Pena yang sedang kupegang kuletakkan di atas meja terdekat bersama jurnal. Aku turun dari kursi dan melangkah ke tempatnya. Sasuke masih menatapku bingung saat senyumku mengembang. "Ayo, akan kutunjukkan caranya padamu," ucapku sembari menarik tangannya meninggalkan ruang konseling. Meninggalkan kantorku. Membawanya ke pusat perbelanjaan yang letaknya hanya beberapa blok dari gedung kantorku.

Sasuke menghentikan langkah sebelum kami masuk ke sebuah toko buku. Dia bergeming di depan pintu ganda kaca yang dibuka lebar, menatap cemas ke dalam toko, seakan-akan di dalam sana ada monster mengerikan yang bisa memangsanya kapan saja.

Aku kembali padanya dengan menahan tawa. "Ayolah, Sasuke-kun. Tampangmu itu seperti mau masuk ke rumah hantu saja!"

"Kenapa harus ke sini?" Pandangannya beralih padaku. Cemas. Takut. Gelisah. Semua tergambar jelas dari wajahnya. Melihatnya saat ini benar-benar seperti seseorang yang takut hantu dan dipaksa masuk rumah hantu. "Bagaimana kalau nanti aku..."

Senyumku mengembang. Mataku menatapnya penuh perhatian. "Jangan takut. Saat keinginan untuk mencuri itu muncul, kau cuma perlu mengalihkannya; memikirkan hal lain yang jauh lebih menarik minatmu―seperti misalnya film seru yang akan kautonton setelah keluar dari toko ini, atau menu baru di restoran sebelah yang akan kaucicipi, atau mungkin pertemuan dengan seseorang yang kautunggu-tunggu setelah ini―yah, yang tahu kesukaanmu cuma kau, 'kan, Sasuke-_kun_?" aku mengangkat bahu sembari terkekeh, sementara Sasuke masih bergeming menatapku tanpa kedip. Aku menghela napas singkat sebelum tersenyum lagi. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Sasuke-_kun_. Ada aku di sampingmu."

Entah kata-kataku tadi itu begitu berpengaruh pada emosinya atau apa, tiba-tiba dia menggenggam tanganku. Aku sangat terkejut, tapi tak berusaha melepaskannya. Sasuke diam sejenak, wajahnya menunduk dengan mata terpejam, seperti sedang memantapkan hati. Dan sesaat berikutnya dia berani melangkah masuk ke dalam toko―dengan menggandeng tanganku. Erat.

Sekali lagi aku berharap dia tidak mendengar degup jantungku yang bertambah keras.

**...**

Gagasan spontanku untuk mengajaknya melatih pengendalian emosi di toko buku waktu itu kini menjadi kegiatan rutin seusai sesi terapi. Sasuke selalu memintaku menemaninya berjalan-jalan di toko apa saja. Setiap meninggalkan toko, kupastikan tidak satu pun barang berhasil diambilnya. Dan memang dia tidak mengambil apapun. Sepertinya nasihatku diikutinya dengan baik, meski aku tidak tahu apa yang dijadikannya sebagai pengalih hasrat–ingin–mencuri.

Dari minggu ke minggu, pertemuan ke pertemuan, aku bisa melihat kemajuan yang baik dari kondisi psikisnya. Sasuke kini tampak jauh lebih tenang dibandingkan waktu pertama datang padaku dulu. Dia tidak pernah lagi melangkah mondar-mandir dengan gelisah saat menceritakan masalahnya di ruangan konseling. Dia juga tidak lagi menginterupsi waktu tidurku dengan keluhan-keluhan menyedihkan tentang masa lalunya―kecuali aku selalu terbangun oleh telepon-telepon dari pasienku yang lain.

Kurasa sudah waktunya aku mengurangi jadwal psikoterapinya. Mungkin setelah beberapa pertemuan lagi, kondisi kejiwaan Uchiha Sasuke sudah bisa dinyatakan stabil. Pada saat itu tiba, dia sudah bukan lagi pengidap kleptomania.

"Apa itu artinya aku tidak perlu bertemu denganmu lagi?" tanya Sasuke dalam sesi terapi yang sudah dijadwal ulang menjadi dua minggu sekali. Dia berhenti memutar-mutar _cube_ di tangannya, mata _onyx_-nya menatap lurus padaku yang duduk di kursi berkaki tinggi terpisah beberapa langkah darinya.

Aku tidak langsung menjawab. Entah mengapa sulit bagi lidahku untuk bicara. Dan otakku pun bekerja tiga kali lebih keras memilih kata-kata. "Ya, secara prosedur," jawabku setelah berhasil menemukan suara. Aku ingin melanjutkan lagi dengan, _"Kita masih bisa bertemu sebagai teman,"_ namun kuurungkan karena dia mengangguk lebih dulu. Aku tidak paham senyuman yang melengkung tipis dari sudut-sudut bibirnya saat itu. Tapi kemudian aku baru memahami artinya setelah beberapa minggu berlalu.

Sasuke tidak pernah datang lagi walau sekadar untuk mengobrol–seperti–dua–orang–teman, atau menelepon meski hanya menanyakan kabar. Aku mendengus, mencela diri sendiri. Memangnya untuk apa dia melakukan itu? Dia sudah tidak membutuhkanku. Ya. Fakta itu cukup menjawab semua pikiran yang berkelebat di benakku belakangan ini. Meski dulu aku pernah mengatakan bahwa dia dan aku bisa saling menganggap sebagai teman, tetap saja itu tidak lebih jauh maknanya dari hubungan antara dokter dengan pasiennya. Dan memangnya apa alasanku untuk menganggapnya lebih jauh dari itu? Seketika aku merasa jadi orang paling tolol di muka bumi.

Setiap Jumat sore yang berlalu tanpa dirinya terasa begitu berbeda. Dulu pada jam seperti ini, dia sudah duduk di bangku empuk berkulit abu-abu itu, memosisikan dirinya dengan santai sementara dia bercerita soal apapun. Dengan alasan yang tidak jelas aku menikmati saat-saat itu; mendengarkannya bicara, ikut merasakan luka hatinya, mencoba menyemangatinya dengan memberinya senyum terbaik...

_Senyum terbaik? Ya, Tuhan ... apa yang sudah kulakukan?_

Kurebahkan punggung ke sandaran kursi di balik meja kerjaku yang besar, kututup wajah dengan kedua tanganku. Mataku rasanya panas. Sementara dada ini terasa seperti diserang asma dadakan.

Aku sudah jatuh cinta.

Setelah selama ini dengan susah payah aku menjaga hati. Setelah dikhianati oleh laki-laki berengsek. Setelah bertahun-tahun aku menguatkan diri, berikrar untuk tidak jatuh lagi ke lubang yang sama. Lalu perasaan itu menyusup begitu saja.

Uchiha Sasuke. Dia telah merenggut pertahanan diriku, menyita perhatianku, menawan hatiku.

Ah, sudahlah! Aku harus lupakan itu. Semuanya cuma ada di dalam kepalaku, dan harus segera kuenyahkan. Sejak dulu pun aku bisa bekerja secara profesional. Jadi tidak ada cerita aku jatuh cinta pada pasienku sendiri. _Sadarlah, Sakura!_

Aku mengatur dudukku pada posisi senyaman mungkin. Menegakkan punggung. Mengatupkan kedua mata. Menginstruksikan diri sendiri untuk mengatur napas seperti yang selama ini kuajarkan pada semua pasienku. Ironis. Sepertinya sekarang aku yang butuh terapi.

Setelah perasaanku lebih baik, aku mengambil tas dan meninggalkan ruangan. Kusapa beberapa staf yang masih membereskan pekerjaan di mejanya; termasuk asistenku, Tamaki. Mereka memandangku terheran-heran karena tidak biasanya aku mendahului jam pulang mereka. "Ingin menonton kembang api," ucapku bohong demi menjawab wajah penasaran mereka. Aku mempercepat langkah keluar kantor sebelum diberondong pertanyaan lanjutan.

Menonton kembang api, eh? Itu hal terakhir yang kuinginkan dalam hidup. Cuma orang kurang kerjaan yang rela menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk menonton hal paling membosankan bernama kembang api. Lebih baik aku kembali ke apartemen dan tidur sampai besok siang. Kebetulan sejak kemarin tidurku cuma dua jam.

Aku sedang berdiri menunggu bis di tempat pemberhentian bus ketika sebuah sedan berwarna perak yang rasanya kukenali berhenti tepat di depanku. Kaca jendelanya diturunkan, menampakkan wajah pria di balik kemudi yang _sangat kukenali_. "Sakura," Uchiha Sasuke menyapa. Pertemuan ini tak pernah kuharapkan sebelumnya, sehingga aku begitu terkejut sampai-sampai tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Aku baru mau ke kantormu," katanya. "Kebetulan sekali. Masuklah, Sakura. Sebelum bis datang dan melindas mobilku."

Aku masih bergeming, sama sekali tidak tersulut untuk tertawa meskipun menyadari kini dia mulai punya selera humor. Tapi dia benar. Di sini bukan tempat bagi mobilnya untuk berhenti. Tanpa punya alasan untuk menolak, aku mengikuti keinginannya. Masuk ke mobilnya, duduk di bangku penumpang depan, di sebelahnya.

Sasuke membawa mobilnya masuk ke jalan protokol kota, entah ke mana tujuannya. Tidak ada yang dia ucapkan selain matanya berkonsentrasi pada jalan di depan.

"Kupikir kau sudah tidak membutuhkanku," ucapku terdengar dingin. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud untuk bicara sinis, tapi begitulah yang terkesan dari suaraku.

Sasuke melempar pandangan padaku senejak, sebelum mengembalikan fokus perhatiannya pada jalan. "Kau pernah bilang kita bisa jadi teman. Belum lupa, 'kan?"

Tentu saja. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengan ucapanku sendiri?

Di tempatku duduk, aku mendengus pelan. "Kau menghilang begitu saja setelah terapi terakhir. Kau juga tidak meneleponku lagi seperti yang tetap rutin kaulakukan meski jadwal diganti menjadi dua minggu sekali. Jadi tidak salah 'kan kalau aku mengira kau tidak membutuhkanku lagi?"―Oke, ingin rasanya kutampar mulutku sendiri. Sekarang aku terdengar _menuntut_ padanya. _Sakura, memangnya apa yang harus kautuntut dari pasienmu yang sudah sembuh?_

Tapi kelihatannya Sasuke tidak terlalu menanggapi sikap bodohku. Caranya menjawab pertanyaanku tadi terdengar santai dan tidak berarti apa-apa. "Tiga minggu kemarin aku mengikuti rapat direksi di luar kota." Itu saja. Dia tidak mengutarakan alasannya mengapa tidak memberitahuku, juga tidak beralasan sibuk sepanjang waktu sehingga tidak sempat meneleponku―Dan harusnya aku tidak perlu bertanya mengapa, 'kan?

Aku mengenyakkan punggung pada sandaran jok. Mencoba menampar pipi dengan prinsip yang selama ini kujunjung tinggi. _Be professional! _Tidak boleh ada cerita jatuh cinta pada pasien.

Aku baru menyadari tujuan Sasuke membawaku setelah mobilnya memasuki sebuah lapangan parkir luas yang sudah dipenuhi mobil. Di kejauhan tampak pohon-pohon sakura memagar hiruk-pikuk manusia. Pucuk tenda-tenda berwarna putih menyembul ke atas, dan barisan lampion merah yang dipasang menggantung tampak dari balik pepohonan itu. Musik yang bercampur-baur tak keruan bisa kudengar dari sini.

"Festival kembang api?" tanyaku dengan melempar pandangan pada Sasuke.

"Aku sudah lama tidak ke sini," katanya. Dia baru selesai melepas _savety belt_, lalu menatapku. Bisa kulihat secercah kegelisahan di mata _onyx_-nya. "Aku masih belum yakin berjalan sendirian di tempat ramai. Kau mau menemaniku, Sakura?"

Sejenak aku diam, memikirkan apa gunanya pertanyaan itu karena jelas-jelas aku sudah di sini―dibawanya _paksa_ tanpa tahu ke mana tujuan kami. Sebetulnya jika dia memintaku sejak awal pun aku akan memenuhinya. Ini masih menjadi tanggung jawabku sebagai dokternya.

Sungguh lucu memikirkan bahwa sebelum ini aku berbohong pada para stafku akan datang menonton kembang api. Dan sekarang aku benar-benar di sini. Bersama orang yang tidak pernah kubayangkan―bahkan sudah kuenyahkan jauh-jauh dari kepalaku. Tuhan sepertinya punya selera humor yang bagus.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku dan Sasuke sudah menjelajahi arena pasar malam sebelum kembang api diletuskan ke angkasa hitam. Berjalan menyusuri gang sempit yang dipenuhi orang, mampir dari satu tenda ke tenda lainnya untuk mencicipi jajanan pasar malam atau menonton permainan tradisional seperti menangkap ikan dengan jaring yang mudah sobek. Aku tertawa-tawa melihat pemuda bongsor yang selalu saja merobek jaringnya padahal baru juga dicelupkan ke kolam. Di sebelahku Sasuke tampak bosan. Aneh sekali. Sejak tadi aku belum melihatnya tertarik pada sesuatu. Jadi sebenarnya aku yang bersenang-senang malam ini.

Satu hal yang tidak bisa kuabaikan adalah dia terus menggenggam tanganku seperti saat kami datang ke toko buku dulu. Genggamannya baru terlepas saat kami mampir ke penjual _dango_―perutku sedikit lapar.

"Kau tidak mau?" aku mengangsurkan setusuk _dango_ yang dilumuri saus gula tebal padanya. Dia menggeleng. "Oh ya, kau tidak suka manis."

"Kalau melihat _dango_, aku jadi ingat kakakku," gumamnya. Kulihat wajahnya berubah sendu, atau itu karena bias cahaya kemerahan dari lampion-lampion yang menggantung di atas kepala kami, aku tidak terlalu yakin. Tapi mendengar ucapannya kemudian membuatku merasakan kerinduan yang dalam tersirat di sana. "Itu makanan kesukaannya. Dan dulu dia sering mengajakku ke sini untuk melihat kembang api."

Entah apa maksudnya, tiba-tiba dia menarikku tanganku, menerobos orang-orang ber-_yukata_ yang memenuhi gang sempit ini, berjalan menuju gerbang keluar.

"Sasuke-_kun_, mau ke mana? Bukankah sebentar lagi kembang apinya dimulai?" tanyaku setengah berteriak, meningkahi keramaian di sekeliling kami.

Sasuke tidak menjawabku selain terus berjalan membawaku keluar dari arena pasar malam. Tadinya kupikir dia hendak kembali ke mobil, mungkin ingin pulang saja karena terlalu bosan atau _mood_-nya kurang baik setelah mengingat-ingat tentang kakaknya. Tapi dia melangkah ke arah lain. Menuju bukit kecil di belakang pepohonan sakura yang memagari arena pasar malam. Tempat ini jauh lebih sepi. Aku tidak tahu maksud dan tujuannya membawaku ke sini. Tapi aku mencoba tidak berpikir macam-macam.

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dariku. Dia mendekati pohon paling besar di tempat ini dan melakukan entah apa―seperti sedang mencari sesuatu di batang besar pohon itu. Kulihat dia tersenyum, mungkin sudah menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya. Pandangannya beralih padaku. "Sakura, naiklah," katanya.

Aku menautkan alis. "Maksudmu memanjat ke sana?"

"Ya, kemarilah. Aku bersumpah kau akan menyukainya."

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan padaku. Aku menyambutnya ragu-ragu. Sekarang memanjat pohon adalah hal terakhir yang kuinginkan.

Sasuke membantuku berpijak pada lubang besar di batang pohon―kelihatannya itu yang tadi dicarinya. "Hati-hati. Pegangan pada dahan yang kuat," katanya sembari menahan kakiku dari bawah.

Susah payah aku merangkak naik ke dahan yang menurutku tidak akan patah jika aku duduk di sana. Tapi berikutnya aku menjadi khawatir, karena Sasuke menyusul duduk di dahan yang sama. Aku hanya berharap kami tidak jatuh konyol dan ditertawakan orang yang kebetulan lewat. Selain malu, itu pasti akan sakit sekali.

"Kata kakakku, tempat paling bagus untuk melihat kembang api adalah dari atas pohon," gumam Sasuke, menyita perhatianku dari kecemasan. "Bukit ini adalah tempat tertinggi di Konoha. Kau bahkan bisa melihat seisi kota dari sini," katanya lagi.

Sasuke benar. Dari atas sini, aku bisa melihat alur-alur cahaya lampu yang tersusun rapi. Jalan raya, gedung perkantoran, dan rumah-rumah. Dan yang paling dekat adalah arena pasar malam yang menjadi pusat keramaian Konoha malam ini. Kegugupanku tadi pelan-pelan menghilang bersama ketakjuban yang menyusup menggantikannya.

Terdengar suara berdesing sebelum letusan keras menggema di udara. Sepersekian detik kemudian bunga-bunga aneka warna dari percikan api raksasa mekar di angkasa hitam. Sebelum menghilang tertelan kegelapan langit malam, letusan berikutnya menghasilkan pola berbeda yang tidak kalah indah. Satu per satu bunga-bunga api itu mekar silih berganti. Aku menatapnya tanpa kedip dari sini.

"Indah, 'kan?" kudengar Sasuke bertanya.

Aku mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan mata dari bunga api yang menyusut menjadi titik-titik kecil cahaya di angkasa. "Indah sekali..." Mataku memandang takjub, sementara hatiku menepis anggapan sebelumnya bahwa kembang api itu membosankan.

"Sakura."

Aku berpaling. Dan jantungku seolah berhenti saat itu juga ketika kurasakan bibir Sasuke mendarat pada bibirku. Menekan dengan lembut. Sehingga tanpa sadar aku sedang menikmatinya.

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke setelah dia mengambil jarak dari wajahku. Mata _onyx_-nya yang indah menatap lurus mataku. "Sepertinya penyakitku belum benar-benar sembuh."

Aku tidak tahu wajahku seperti apa saat mengatakan, "Ya, kau baru saja mencuri ciumanku." Tapi kemudian aku tak bisa menahan senyum. Pipiku terasa panas. Tapi aku suka dengan sensasi menggelitik di perut yang sedang kurasakan ini. Kepalaku rasanya kosong seperti hilang akal. Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa untuk _yang satu ini _kau tidak perlu terapi lagi," kataku.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Tangannya menyentuh daguku, sekali lagi dia mengunci bibirku dengan kecupan lembutnya.

Di telingaku dia membisik, "Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Sakura―sejak di kafe waktu itu."

**Tamat**

* * *

A/N

Sebelumnya maaf kalo penggambaran profil psikiater di ff ini nggak sesuai sama yang terjadi di lapangan. Maklum cuma modal googling jadi kurang tau banyak. Semoga tetep enak dibaca. Hehe.

Oh ya selamat berpuasa buat temen2 yg menjalankannya.

Makasih udah mampir :)

salam merah jambu,

**hanaruppi**


End file.
